O Fundo
by Raayy
Summary: Ela já terminou de cair, agora está no fundo. - YURI, TifaAerith - Continuação de QUEDA.


_O Fundo.  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - Final Fantasy 7 não me pertence. Mas a Aerith sim ò.ó (?!)

**x** - Essa fic é uma continuação de _"Queda"._ Se ler sem ter lido queda, poderá entender, mas ainda assim eu sugiro que leia _"Queda"_ antes.

**x** - Yuri, TifaAerith, PoV da Tifa, Drama e Tragedy.

**x** - Betada por Chibi Anne.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Estava enxugando um copo enquanto olhava uma fotografia.

É engraçado. Eu fiz parte de um grupo terrorista. Matei milhares de pessoas, em compensação destruí uma empresa maldita que lucrava em cima da vida das pessoas, salvei o mundo de um louco psicótico que acha que a mãe dele é um cadáver que tem mais de 2.000 mil anos de idade, vi o amor da minha vida morrer e também quase presenciei um meteoro destruir o planeta – que só não destruiu por causa da mesma pessoa que morreu.

E tudo que me acontece... é mudar de um bar para o outro. É, o "Seventh Heaven" que foi demolido com o Slum 7, voltou a funcionar em outro lugar, e sua garçonete continua sendo eu.

Bom, Cid disse que eu estou mais irônica. Posso dizer que isso é uma mudança?

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change_  
(The Kill - 30 Seconds to Mars)

Nem tanto... muita coisa mudou depois da morte (dela). Principalmente Cloud e eu. Cloud se culpa muito, e eu no fundo, o culpo também. Sei que de verdade, ele não pôde impedir, mas no fundo, é um estúpido desejo de que _"você estava lá na frente dela, você poderia ter feito alguma coisa"._

Fiquei mais fria. Os eventos que se ocorreram comprovam isso. Fiquei mais desesperançosa, me apoiei muito no nosso desejo de vingança para acabar com Sephiroth. Era assim que eu andava, me apoiando em Cloud que era meu melhor amigo, sempre foi. Ele era otimista, me ajudou a seguir em frente.

_I dream we head to what I hope for  
and I turn my back on loving you_  
(Let me go - 3 Doors Down)

Quando ele desapareceu, eu fiquei cega. Me nomearam a líder, mas eu não tinha condições pra isso. A primeira coisa que me veio à mente foi a Aerith dizendo _"Mas você pode fazer isso, Tifa! Confie em si mesma, você é uma garota forte!"_ E tive vontade de chorar. Eu disse que seria muito melhor se Cloud estivesse ali... Confundiram minhas palavras. Eu sempre fui muito discreta quantos aos meus sentimentos por Aerith, mas não pela minha amizade por Cloud. Eu o adorava do fundo do meu coração, eu não escondia isso de ninguém.

Pensaram que, pelo fato de ele estar desaparecido, eu estava deprimida e que não queria ser a líder por isso. Porque eu estava apaixonada por ele, e que sem ele nada fazia sentido, sem ele eu não podia fazer nada...

_Why do you lie? Why do you lie?  
Would you betray your soul?  
Why do you lie? Why do you lie?  
Don't let your weakness show  
You just might be the last to know._  
(The Lie - Bad Religion)

Fiquei chateada. Eu estava assim há um tempão, mas não por causa dele! Era por causa dela! Por causa da Aerith! E sim, eu tinha um sentido para a vida sim. Me vingar daquele sentimento. Eu devolveria, arruinando os planos de Sephiroth. A falta de Cloud era apenas a falta do meu apoio! Porque sem Cloud ali, ficava mais difícil esconder o quanto eu estava deprimida.

O quanto eu estava deprimida desde que ela tinha partido...

Depois disso, achamos o Cloud e eu fiquei com ele. Ele estava muito mal, e eu não tive coragem de abandonar meu amigo de infância naquele estado. Cuidei dele, contei-lhe histórias, como se eu estivesse com um bebê. Me fez sentir melhor.

Naquele momento, quando senti que o Cloud doente precisava de mim, eu senti que depois da minha vingança se completar, eu pensei que eu queria isso pra mim. Alguém que precisasse de mim.

_I'm torn between this life I lead  
and where I stand._  
(Let me go - 3 Doors Down)

Aerith jamais iria precisar de mim. Eu sempre precisei dela, era o contrário.

Foi quando me veio a idéia adotar Marlene, a filha adotiva de Barret, porque ele sempre foi muito ocupado...

Ter uma criança que precise de nós possivelmente seria muito bom.

Eu adorava crianças, e adorava Marlene.

E adorava quando ela falava "Senhora das flores"... mesmo que ela não falasse pra mim. Mas indicava que Aerith estava perto.

_"Senhora das flores..."_

_Come down to me  
Don't ever say that it's over._  
(My Obsession - Skillet)

E houve um terremoto. Tivemos que sair correndo dali. Lembro que não consegui sair correndo dali a tempo com Cloud e caímos num lago de Lifestream. Lá, ouvi muita coisa de Cloud, e falei muito para ele também. Coisas que jamais pensei que ouviria.

Mas acabou tudo bem, graças.

Aconteceu tanto eventos depois, o foguete de Cid, o Trem em Corel do Norte, o passado misterioso de Vincent, tantas coisas... Wutai também...

E depois, enfim, a hora da vingança.

Da vingança dupla, como disse Yuffie. A ShinRa foi explodida, e depois matamos Sephiroth.

Nunca senti tanto prazer em dar um soco em um cara. Ou monstro, seja lá o que fosse aquilo.

_The words of a banished king  
"I swear revenge"  
Filled with anger aflamed our hearts  
Full of hate full of pride  
We screamed for revenge  
_(Nightfall - Blind Guardian)

Fugimos dali num Higthwind detonado, mas funcionando. Depois, aguardamos para ver se tinha dado certo. O Holly agiu, mas não estava conseguindo deter o Meteoro com eficiência, porque ele estava próximo demais. Foi quando o Lifestream veio deter o Meteoro. E eu sei quem invocou o Lifestream, só uma pessoa poderia ter feito isso.

A última descendente dos cetras, uma integrante da AVALANCHE, uma vendedora de flores, a garota que eu amo.

Aerith.

Eu podia ter jurado ver sua face no meio de todo aquele Lifestream, ou foi apenas ilusão?

Não, eu quero ter acreditado que eu a vi sorrindo pra mim como sempre.

_You're my only infatuation  
Don't leave my stranded in my obsession  
My purpose, my possession  
Live and die in my obsession._  
(My Obsession - Skillet)

- Tifa?

- Cloud!! Você me assustou!

Tremi, ainda estava observando a foto e limpando o mesmo copo pela centésima vez, enquanto recordava essas lembranças. Deixei o copo mais que brilhante na mesa, e abaixei o porta retrato pra abraça-lo.

- É raro eu te ver por aqui. Veio pegar alguma encomenda?

- Mais ou menos... Que fotografia é essa?

- Hm? Ah, N-nada. Qual era a encomenda que você veio buscar?

- Ah, era uma de Reno...

Puxando-o, desviei sua atenção do porta-retrato e foquei na encomenda. Não queria que ele visse aquele porta retrato, eu sempre o mantinha escondido, só estava o olhando porque pensei que ele não apareceria!

_Holding secret conference  
Underneath the pontiff's nose  
And only God will ever know  
_(Sinister Rouge - Bad Religion)

Era Aerith. No seu jardim colhendo flores. Na visita a Gongaga, soube que Zack tinha deixado pra trás uma foto que tirara de Aerith. Ela sentada no meio das flores, podia-se ver até a aura que a rodeava, de paz.

_Your smell that never seems to fade away  
And your smile that's ever innocent  
Seem to burn my heart._  
(Ray - Luna Sea)

Sempre guardarei essa imagem, e todas essas lembranças. Todas tão preciosas...

Mesmo que eu ainda não supere a imagem de sua morte, quando recordo em minha mente.

Todas as suas lembranças eu vou guardar, e agradecer.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_  
(Thanks for the Memories - Fall Out Boy)

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Pediram uma continuação, aqui está.  
Não senti que deveria por como um segundo capítulo de Queda. Por que é outra fase da Tifa, ela está agora "No Fundo". Mas ainda está sabendo sorrir.  
Eu pessoalmente gostei, não do jeito como tá escrita mas do modo que eu consegui escrever sem por pra fuder encima da Tifa. XD Sabe, eu odiava muito ela antes, mas agora melhorou bastante. 9-9 Não odeio mais ela. Sinto que essa fic foi uma terapia XDDD Essa e Queda.  
Consegui fazer ela ser uma pessoa forte e ainda pus yuri encima. Perfeito. Não sei como fiz isso LOL.

As músicas... tão aí o nome e a banda, pode proucurar a tradução. Eu não achei a tradução de umas aí deixei tudo em inglês mesmo. (Luna Sea eu peguei traduzido pro inglês XD' Já que a letra é toda japa)  
A de Thanks for the Memories, quando fala de "He taste like you, only sweeter", eu me refiro as lembranças. Não a Cloud ou whatever.

Enfim 8D

**_Se eu não quisesse Reviews, eu deixava minhas fics apodrecerem no HD!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, que Samara lhe pague uma boa visita!_**


End file.
